Samson 2231
Write the text of your article here! SAMSON 2231 is a robotic Fictional Character with a human brain. In his civilian identity he was an Alpha Omega Warrior Robert Clifford Samson ,who lost portions of his original body and had replaced with artificial cybernetic parts.Samson,believes he fought in several Titan Wars,within the so called Old Maveric Universe.,but is not quite sure,due certain memmory loss. | ImageSize = 250px| RealName = Bill; legally changed to Beta Ray Bill| CurrentAlias = Beta Ray Bill| Aliases = Beta Ray Thor, Simon Walters| Identity = Public| Alignment = Good| Affiliation = ; formerly Omega Flight, ally of the Asgardians, , | Relatives = Thor ("blood brother")| Universe = Earth-616| BaseOfOperations = Knowhere; formerly Asgard; Canada; Korbinite ships | Gender = Male| Height = 6' 7"| Height2 = ; (Walters) 5'9"| Weight = 480 lbs| Weight2 = ; (Walters) 132 lbs| Eyes = White| Eyes2 = (no visible pupils or irises); (Walters) Brown| Hair = None| Hair2 = ; (Walters) Black| UnusualFeatures = Normal Korbinite body has no ears, nose or pupils. Human guise was smaller with brown eyes and black hair. | CharRef | Citizenship = Korbinite| MaritalStatus = Single,but could been married at some point| Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Alien cyborg| PlaceOfBirth = Planet Korbin, "Burning Galaxy"| Creators = | First = Samson's body was destroyed his body and only the upper portion of his body,mostly the right bionic arm,chest and head was left. His brain was only saved by the intervention of Niles Caulder, who transplanted it into a cold unfeeling robot body-actually a prototype Imperial Delkhonean Armored Suite,incorporated with Mechan technology.. The Burning Galaxy was destroyed through the machinations of Surtur. The surviving Korbinites decided to choose a champion whom they would follow to their new home. That champion, known as Beta Ray Bill, was successful and was transformed into a cybernetic being resembling a fierce creature. The Korbinites then massed their fleet, put themselves into stasis, and followed Bill's ship,Skuttlebutt. Bill fought legions of demons sent by Surtur. As the fleet approached the Milky Way galaxy, it was detected by a SHIELD satellite. Nick Fury asked Thor to investigate. Thor was deemed a threat by Skuttlebutt, so Bill fought him. | Powers = Beta Ray Bill has powers and physical attributes similar to 's, which augment his already powerful cyborg body. He possesses incalculable strength, nearly invulnerable, immune to disease, and virtually immortal. Transformation: By tapping his enchanted hammer on the ground, he is transformed from his Beta Ray Thor form to his mortal form. For his Korbinite body, it is transformed into a cane. He can transform back into his Beta Ray Thor form by tapping his cane upon the ground or when he was in the body of Simon Walters, by pounding his fist on the ground. *'Superhuman Strength:' Bill is phenomenally strong. He was capable of matching Thor pound per pound in their first encounter as foes to a certain extent. Therefore, Bill can lift in excess of 100 tons effortlessly. Bill has enough strength to crush entire moons with his fists , and shatter entire planets with the force of his blows. *'Superhuman Speed:' He is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. With Stormbreaker, he can fly at speeds faster than light. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Bill has superhuman stamina which can allow him to function at full capacity for many days at a time without tiring at the very least. In hot climates, his stamina is limitless. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reaction time is superior to the finest human athlete and most superhumans. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' As a Korbinite his skin, muscle, and bone tissues had 3 times the density than the same tissue of a human being. This contributed, to his superhuman weight. He is immune to penetration wounds, tremendous impacts, and falls from great heights. *'Superhuman Durability:' Bill's body is far more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, surviving in the heart of a Sun without even a slight discomfort, and even survive at point blank range, powerful energy blasts capable of destroying entire planets without any visible physical injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If injured, his body can heal itself with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. *'Extended Longevity:' In his cyborg body, he is immune to the effects of aging making him effectively immortal. When he was in the body of Simon Walters, he was the same as a mortal. | Abilities = Korbinites excel in hot climates. Bill is a very skilled and fierce warrior and is able to detect any other Korbinites regardless of their location.| Strength = Class 100+ ; Able to lift well over 100 tons. Bill possesses enough strength to shatter entire planets and so on. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Armor of Asgardian design, including a helmet| Transportation = Skuttlebutt his sentient warship. It was lost after Bill had "died" and reborn bonded with a mortal named, Simon Walters. | Weapons = *Stormbreaker, a hammer similar to Mjolnir. Bill can use it to fly, manipulate weather, absorb and channel various energies, teleport, and sense various energies Powers = Robert Crane is a human brain inside a robotic body, as such possesses all of the various superhuman attributes; *'Superhuman Strength:' Samson's robot body is superhumanly strong and possesses beyond the human limit. A robotic body that gave him superhuman strength, equipped with extendable hands. *'Superhuman Speed:' Samson's robot body can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' Robert Crane's robot body body is composed of metal. This armor plated material makes him durable to most attacks. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Robert Crane's robot body can exert himself well beyond the human limit as long as he has sufficent power. *'Superhuman Agility:' Robert Crane's robot body agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Audio Sensitivity:'' Robert Crane's robot body can adjust the sensitivity of his audio receptors to a point where he can detect the faintest of sounds. *''Visual Scanners:'' Robert Crane's robot body is capable of scanning life forms, energy sources and other objects detecting the substances that they are composed of. *''Vocal Imitation:'' Robert Crane's robot body is capable of replicating and mimicking the voices of other people enabling him to impersonate them and even create his own.| Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons